Technology designed to permit parents to control the television content that is being consumed by children has been available for several years now. It is possible to control access to content using several mechanisms, but there is generally no convenient and reliable way to automatically modify control of such access without cumbersome use of password access to parental controls. Most actual implementations associate the control of access with a hardware device that may be used by people with differing needs for content control and therefore has to be modified whenever the needs (i.e., the user) change.